


Bloody Surprise

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, Writing Prompt 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first time really trying to depict gore, hope you enjoy~</p><p>Another writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts</p><p>Polite criticism only please! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bloody Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time really trying to depict gore, hope you enjoy~
> 
> Another writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts
> 
> Polite criticism only please! :)

Ella was screaming.

Jolting up, my body was moving before I could think, my legs tangling in the thick blankets, sending me sprawling into the wall, arms flailing. The rebound launched me backwards and I landed on my back, slamming my head onto the wood floor. Hard.

Still, my body was moving on auto-pilot, its destination set. Ella. Crawling, I managed to stumble to my feet and fling the door open. Bolting, I head toward her screams, slipping down the stairs, I froze.

The scene that greeted me would haunt my dreams until the very last breath I took.

Thirteen year old Ella was covered in blood, screaming at the top of her lungs, and her 3 year old baby brother Drew had his mouth locked on her wrist, shaking his head back and forth like a rabid dog, snarling.

Frozen, I watched him gnawing her wrist, heard the greedy slurping noises he made. Until Ella's weak"Au-aunty Mae-" snapped me out of my trance.

I lunged, wrapping my arms around his body, and ripped him off. Ella screamed even louder, then cut off.

Drew began struggling harder, an animal sound pouring from him. I held him away from me, turning in frantic circles's looking for something…There! The dog cage!

Walking quickly, trying to not trip on the blood, I began to throw him inside.

Then I saw my black lab Ernie. Or what was left of him. He was lying on his side, and at first glance he looks fine. But you can't miss his whole stomach ripped open. You can't un-see his insides.

I vomited.

But I tossed Drew in the cage, first, I locked it before I added vomit to the blood on the floor.

I trying to figure what the fuck was going on, everything was fine when I put Drew in his crib and kissed him goodnight. What was wrong with him? Turning toward him, I gasped when I got a good look at his face.

It was like someone had meshed his sweet baby face with a pit-bulls, I shivered when he opened his mouth and flashed bloodied fangs, his eyes were still the warm chocolate brown, but they were crazed. He wasn't in there anymore.

Tears pooled out of my eyes as I sobbed, he turned, then I started hearing a sound that made my hair stand on end.

"Drewie…?!" I could hear it.

I could hear my little three year old nephew eating my fucking dog.

"Aunty Mae" Ella gasped.

Spinning, I checked her wrist, my breath coming out in small, hurried pants.

"Do-do you know…" I trailed off.

Her baby blue eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "Daddy said-he said that he needed to do something-somethin' to do with ex-ex-exper-"

She broke off, clearly frustrated.

"Experiments?"

She nodded, "To-uh-make p-p-people..."

Her brows drew together, tiny body clenched as she shook violently. Foamy saliva trailed out of her mouth as she suddenly went limp.

My.god. My god Mygodmygodohmygodohmygod! What in the fuck did Boe DO?!


End file.
